Family
by cindythechef
Summary: Mac ignores the symptoms of appendicitis and goes on the mission to free El Nochee from prison. He gets really sick and finds out who his real family is. I tried to stay in character but I tend to write a little bit fluffy so I apologize if it is too fluffy. I think you will enjoy it anyway. I just love the dynamics between Jack and Mac and this explores those dynamics.


The morning light was streaming through Mac's window. Mac just groaned the mild stomach ache he had yesterday was now officially bothering him after he helped Jack chase down that obnoxious Serbian agent. When he heard Jack come in the front door announcing he had bagels he knew he couldn't wait anymore to start his day. If he didn't get up now Jack would get him up and heaven help him if Jack knew about his stomach pain. If he did he knew he would be forcibly brought to the infirmary and they didn't have time for that. Patty was waiting for them.

A quick shower and fresh clothes made Mac feel a little more human. He swallowed some ibuprophen and went to the kitchen to face Jack. He prayed the Ibuprophen would take enough of the pain off his face so Mother Hen Jack wouldn't notice.

Jack smiled as the blonde finally emerged from his room, "Mac, man we have to hit the road. Patricia is waiting and you don't want the boss lady to put you in the dog house do ya? I brought your favorite onion bagel. Grab your grub and let's hit the road brother."

The thought of eating the onion bagel made Mac's stomach turn. He slipped the bagel into his bag hoping Jack wouldn't ask. He held his coffee in both hands letting the warmth wake him up a little more. He managed about three sips of the coffee before he coughed and tasted the coffee again. After tasting the Kona coffee twice, the cup was forgotten in the cup holder of his jeep.

Mac thought he was going unnoticed by Jack but he no such luck. Jack was sitting in the driver's seat of Mac's jeep stealing quick glances at his best friend. He knew something was up with him he just couldn't put his finger on it but his gut was telling him to watch the younger man.

The rest of the morning went with a blur; Patty had come up with this half baked plan for Mac to be sent to a Super Max in Texas to befriend a dude El Nacho or something. Jack was going to be sent in as a guard but there was only so much back watching Jack could do as a guard.

The first day in prison Mac picked a fight with probably the biggest guy in the workout yard. It was part of the plan so El Nochee could see Mac was tough but Mac wasn't ready for exactly how tough this guy was. Mac was getting his butt kicked. Riley was watching from the Phoenix yelling at the screens, "I said pick a fight Mac, not let the guy use your face as a speed bag."

Thankfully Riley called Jack and told him about the fight. Jack and the other guards entered the yard as the big behemoth Mac picked a fight with landed a solid punch to the right side of Mac's abdomen. Mac went down like a sack of potatoes. The Behemoth was wielding a 50-pound weight ready to take Mac out when the guards got to him just in time.

Jack yelled for Mac to stand up but Mac couldn't uncurl from the fetal position the punch to the abdomen caused. The pain was just too much. Jack picked the younger man up and dragged him across the yard to talk with him. "Man are you alright? I know this was the plan but you could have waited till I was here to get your back, gesh." Mac grunted, "Funny thing about jail Jack you do whatever you have to to get out as quick as possible."

Jack slammed the younger man against the wall, "People are watching I need to make it real, sorry. Oh and Riley can't Riley her way into the system so you are on your own brother. They are watching via camera and calling me when you need help but that's all they can do." Mac rested his head on the wall for a second, "See if you can make my work detail the same as El Nochee and I will handle the rest."

Jack leaned into Mac's space, "Will do but you answer me something are you sure you are okay? I can pull you out right now. You haven't looked well since your house yesterday."

Mac gave the older man a small smile, "Don't worry about me Jack just a little stomach bug I will be fine ok. You just worry about getting me time with El Nochee."

The next morning Jack had succeeded. Mac was standing on one side of a giant bin of dirty towels across from El Nochee himself.

"Two million dollars"

The Mexican looked at the young man in front of him, "What is two million dollars"

"A little bird told me that you were the only one with any money in this place. You have bought a decent life in here but I know life would be so much easier on the outside."

"You know what they say about little birdies, they don't live long."

"Actually some Albatross can live for a…never mind, listen I am escaping and if you want to come with me it will cost you two million take it or leave it no skin off my back."

Before the older man could answer they noticed they were now the only ones left in the busy laundry. From around the corner came a small group from the rival gang that Riley warned him about. El Nochee told Mac to leave but he didn't and helped fight the rival gang. Mac did what Mac does and created a pretty effective weapon out of powdered bleach and a towel. One of the rival gang members snuck up behind Mac and as he turned to face the attacker the man punched Mac in the right side of the gut as hard as he possibly could.

It took everything that Mac had in him to stay standing after being punched in his sore stomach the second time in as many days. Before he could even register how much pain he was in El Nochee grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him from the laundry before any of the gang member had a chance to wake up.

Mac skipped dinner and slept in his cell. He didn't have any pain reliever so he thought he would try and sleep the pain off. Sometime in the middle of the night he woke up to use the bathroom. When he got done with his business he noticed that his urine now was about half blood and the dull pain was now more of a sharp pain that radiated from his belly button to his right side. He flushed and laid back down. He knew what his symptoms were but the Op came first he just hoped that he could hold out that long.

Jack pulled Mac out of a line and was pretending to give him a hard time. Jack noticed Mac's once tan skin was now a grayish white. Jack whispered, "Mac what it wrong with you man, you look like death warmed over?" Jack continued to pat him down when his hands patted down Mac's back he could feel the younger man was burning up with fever. "God Mac you are burning up. I am going to call Patricia and cancel this op it was a long shot anyway. Your health is more important. They can find his hide out some other way."

Mac turned and looked at Jack with his best puppy eyes, "No Jack I am fine, I have a stomach bug there is no reason to blow this. I can do it. I need you to grab me a few things and I think I can get us out tomorrow and then we can finish the op and I will let you and Bozer take turns Mother Henning me. Okay?"

Jack spent a second looking at the younger man. His stare was so serious Mac was worried he was going to see that his pain was a little more than just a stomach bug but thankfully he closed his eyes and promised not to call Patty.

Jack tried to get the items that Mac needed but was forced to the other side of the prison to help with a guard shortage. Mac was on his own. He paced his cell mentally going through any and all options he could think of to get himself and El Nochee out of these walls. He finally came up with a plan he could easily get the ingredients for on his own. He sighed the sooner he could get his op over the better it would be. He realized once Jack found out what he was hiding the older man was going to be pissed to say the least.

Once the sun went down his symptoms started to get worse. He was pacing the small cell breathing slow willing the pain to ebb at least for a little while. When a particularly painful jolt shot through his abdomen the younger man was on his knees in front of the small toilet in his cell throwing up anything and everything in his stomach. Once he stopped he flushed without even looking. He rested his head on the side of the metal toilet and with his forearm wiped his mouth. He shocked himself when his forearm came backs streaked with blood.

The site of that blood made Mac realize if he didn't finish this op in the next 12 hours he was going to have to let Jack pull him out. He laid down on his bunk and went through the plan in his head. This had to work. He didn't want to get sick in this place he knew if he did he may never come out even with Jack acting as his guardian angel.

That evening Mac got another unwelcome surprise the guard came knocking on his door announcing he had a new room mate. El Nochee traded favors and got transferred into Mac's room.

El Nochee with venom cornered the younger man, "We have to get out of here those guys from the laundry will be coming for us both so smart guy if you can get us out of here now is the time."

Mac smiled nervously, "Before I tell you the plan lets make this clear. I get us out of the prison and you get us out of the country. I also want two million dollars and a house to lay low in till the heat dies down."

El Nochee sized up the smaller man, "You get us out of here and I will handle the rest. Now smart guy, what's your plan?"

"Well water and salt."

El Nochee growled, "Water and salt, that is your two-million-dollar plan, I should kill you now."

Mac patiently sat on the edge of the bed and detailed the plan and the procedure to the older man. El Nochee didn't understand but he didn't get as far as he did without realizing when a plan was solid and he decided he was going to trust this smart Gringo.

First light Mac and El Nacho began to put their plan in to action. With a few extra books from Grandpa Mac and El Nochee took the papers and sealed the windows and the vents. Mac took the battery pack from a radio he had lifted from the guards at breakfast. By dinner time they were ready to spark the hydrogen that had been gathering at the ceiling all morning. The explosion did the trick.

The two men took off running and thanks to a well placed origami crane by Grandpa the two men were on the way to the laundry where Mac could implement the second part of his plan.

Riley was watching what was happening on CCTV footage and called Jack to help cause a distraction so Mac could make it without getting caught. Jack began to trash the kitchen while yelling on his radio for help that the escaped inmates where in the kitchen. Jacks plan worked and all but one of the guards left to help Jack. El Nochee was ready with a shank to take the guard out but Mac could not let an innocent die so he knocked the guard out before he could get shanked. He told El Nochee that he didn't want to add a murder to his rap sheet but El Nochee wasn't buying it.

They made it to the laundry. Mac did his thing and got the men out the window onto the roof where they could shimmy down the side and dash for the forest leaving Super Max behind them.

Once in the forest Mac told El Nochee to call his men. With a whistle he was surrounded by four of El Nochee's lieutenants. The Older man grabbed Mac's face, "Who are you. You are not who you say you are. A man facing as much time as you would have no problem murdering someone who stood in between them and freedom." A yelled command in Spanish and the one with the beard punched Mac in the back on the right side. A sharp pain went through his body and he bent over throwing up blood before he passed out. The guards picked up the unconscious man and put him non to gently in the trunk of their car and headed to El Nochee's compound.

Jack was only a few minutes behind the men. When he got to the forest he found tire treads and blood. The worry and panic spiked in Jack. He radioed what he found to Riley and Patty. Patty helped Riley start the search for their missing friend. Riley found the tire treads Jack found were no help at all they were left looking at the sea of cars crossing the border hoping that Mac found some way to let them know where he was.

Mac woke up after a series of bumps caused the pain in his side to spike. He knew he was in big trouble he was not going to last long with El Nochee and his men and that was if his appendix let him live that long. He took the wires to the break lights and began to use Morse code to broadcast Jack's name and number, praying someone who knew how to read Morse code would understand and send help. He didn't know a lot about medicine but he knew that his appendix was on the verge of busting and he just prayed somehow Jack would find him before its too late.

He kept the code up for a full hour and then he passed out from the pain.

He woke up when the small compartment he was in was flooded with light. El Nochee's men grabbed him out of the trunk and proceeded to punch him as hard as they could. The second punch a wave of pain wracked Mac's body. He knew at that moment his appendix had just busted. He couldn't even walk the pain was that great. The men didn't notice or they didn't care they dragged the half conscious man to a chair and taped him to the chair. Mac closed his eyes to the pain.

El Nochee came to the room with a goon carrying a container of Nitrogen. Mac was in so much pain he could barely look up. El Nochee grabbed him by the hair, "I have friends who warn me when I have a new enemy and no one warned me about you Mr. Morse and if I have a new enemy than I want to know about it. This is nitrogen when you breathe it in I am told it feels like you are drowning. I got the idea from you Americans love of water boarding. After breathing the nitrogen, you will tell me what I want to know."

They fit the mask over Mac's face. He had gulped a breath to try and avoid the gas but El Nochee punched him in the already tender stomach. Mac inhaled with a scream. The nitrogen took effect almost immediately making Mac's head swim with pain. He could barley keep from passing out and now he was drowning in his own juices, "Please hurry jack"

El Nochee left the room and when his lackeys were about to continue the nitrogen torture the room froze when the silence was interrupted with the sounds of helicopter blades overhead and gun shots. Mac realized this was his only chance of escape and thanks to a boost from his old friend adrenaline he kicked the nitrogen container over and kicked the valve off sending it flying through the air taking out everyone in the room. Unfortunately, it hit him in the head as well sending him into unconsciousness.

Jack came into the room in full tactical gear with guns ready to take out anyone in his way. He had been living in fear for Mac for the last few days so he was ready to take out anyone who got in his way.

He found Mac unconscious taped to a chair. Jack cut through the tape on one arm when he saw the blood streaks down his arm, "What the hell is wrong with you bud?" He reached to cut the other hand free when he noticed Mac's normally flat stomach was now puffing out. He gently lifted the mans shirt and gasped when he saw the myriad of colors that now decorated his abdomen. He reached up to feel his forehead and he put two and two together and about lost his lunch. He got on the radio, "Patty you need to get us to the nearest hospital Mac is unconscious, he is burning up with fever and his stomach looks like someone used him as a punching bag and it looks swollen. Mac woke up long enough to smile at Jack, "Knew you would come. Sorry I didn't tell you but think my appendix burst." The young man slipped back into unconsciousness leaving a stunned Jack.

Jack radioed Patty, "Patty we have a huge problem. Mac is unconscious but he woke up kong enough to let me know he thought his appendix had burst. Patty he has been dealing with stomach pain and a fever all week. We need to get him help, we are gonna loose our boy if we don't hurry."

Riley couldn't speak she was scared for her friend. Patty was the picture of control. She couldn't allow fear and emotions to muddle her thinking. Get Mac on the chopper you came in on and have them fly you to LA it should only take 45 minutes, there is a medic there that can help you stabilize him while you fly."

"Roger that" Jack picked Mac up bridal style and took off running. He laughed to the unconscious man, "I am glad you are out kiddo I know you don't like me treating you like a damsel in distress but brother I don't care you are in distress big time. When you wake up from this you and I are gonna have words just saying. I am betting that appendix of yours has been sending you signals for a while that you ignored."

Jack got to the crowed of people near the helicopter, "I need the medic and the pilot NOW, we have to get Mac to LA like yesterday he has a burst appendix. A Large man with a red backpack took an unconscious Mac from Jack, "I am Thomas, I am an EMT lets go if you are right he is on borrowed time."

Thomas started an IV in the helicopter and cut away some of the prison clothes. Jack told him about the symptoms from earlier this week and the nitrogen. Thomas agreed with Mac's self diagnosis of a burst appendix. When they made it to Cedars Saini hospital Thomas ran with the gurney filling in the waiting doctors of the situation. A nurse stopped Jack and told him he had to wait.

The nurse brought Jack to a private waiting room. She didn't think it would be a good idea to put a man who was wearing enough weaponry to bring down a small army to wait with other people worried about their family. An hour slipped by with him pacing the small room. Soon he was joined with Riley. "Patty had to stay at the Phoenix to oversee the clean up but wants me to keep her updated."

Jack just shook his head in understanding. Riley looked at Jack, really looked at him and she could see how much Jack really cared for Mac. She smiled thinking about this man who doesn't believe he could ever be good enough to be someone's Dad and wondered if he realized that to Mac and her he was the closest thing to a Dad they had. They both needed someone to fill that space in their life and Jack did the job without even thinking about it.

Time dragged by it had now been four hours without a word from the doctors. Right about the time he was about to take his gun out and demand information a small man in scrubs came into the room, "Family of Mr. MacGyver" Riley and Jack were in front of the man so fast it surprised the older man. "How is our boy Doc?" "Lets have a sit shall we, Mr. MacGyver was brought in with a burst appendix. Best I can tell it had burst nearly ten hours ago. We took him to surgery and cleaned out what we could and repaired the injured ribs but Mr. MacGyver is still unconscious and his fever is running between 103 and 104. We have started him on the strongest dose of IV antibiotics we can but now it is just a waiting game. He went untreated for so long he is showing signs of sepsis. We are monitoring him closely if we cant get a handle on the sepsis we will likely see his organs begin to suffer. He is a very sick man right now and I wish I could tell you he will be okay but it is just a waiting game. I know in your line of work you can't always stop an undercover operation and go see a doctor but him doing that may have cost him his life. I hope whoever you all were after was worth it. A nurse will come get you soon and take him to his room I will be in hourly to monitor his progress."

The Doctor left and Jack stormed over the wall and put his fist through it. Riley tried to calm him down and bring him into a hug but it didn't work. "Calm down Jack he needs us to be there for him and to help him fight this." Riley was taken aback by the look on Jack's face. He had tears streaming down his face, "You don't understand Ri I knew something was up with him when I picked him up at the start of the week. Before jail and El Nochee. I felt he had a fever in prison. This is my fault I should have pulled him, if I would have pulled him maybe." He couldn't finish his sentence he flopped on the sofa next to Riley and allowed her to pull him into a hug, "I can't loose him Ri. You and him are the closest thing to kids I will ever have. I can't loose my son because I didn't pull him when I should have. Oh God Ri."

Riley just held the man tight. "Jack you know as hard headed as Mac is he would not have let you pull him out. You were there for him and you pulled him from El Nochee's grasp, you did what you could now he needs us both to be strong for him and help him to fight this."

Jack uncomfortably wiped his eyes, "Your right kiddo. I am sorry. I know the job we do is dangerous but I try to make sure I protect you two and well your right if our strength is what he needs than that is what we will give him."

Before a nurse could come an agent from Phoenix showed up with a bag for Riley and Jack of clothes and essentials so neither would have to leave the hospital anytime soon. The agent also took Jack's weapons and tac vest.

The nurse came in about an hour later and brought them to Mac's room in the ICU. Thankfully he was still breathing on his own but the two hardly noticed around all the other tubes in the younger man. He had three drains in his stomach with bags gathering all the puss and infection he had a catheter a central line for the heavy duty antibiotics and an IV for hydration. He wasn't on a respirator but he did have an oxygen mask all the wired were nearly hidden by the blue cooling blankets wrapped around his head and placed on his groin and on his chest.

Jack could barely breathe when he looked at Mac. The hyper blonde was now still and a still Mac is not good. He sat in the chair and held Mac's hand. He gasped at the heat coming off of him. "You listen Bud we need you to kick this fever okay. Kick this fever and get better you hear me. Mac, bud we need you to be okay and right now you are scaring the hell out of me. You know I am not going to be happy when I realize how many gray hairs you giving me. Now I know what you were hiding from me when I brought you onion bagels. Don't think for one minute we will not talk about that when you are better. I love you kiddo and Riley and I will be right here with you. You don't have to fight alone bud. We are here and we always will be."

Riley put her stuff down and bent over to kiss Mac on the forehead, "That's right Mac you have to wake up and help me give this old man a hard time. If you don't wake up he is liable to start singing Willie Nelsons greatest hits you wouldn't want that would ya Mac?"

Jack laughed through some tears that escaped, "That's right bud you don't wake up I will have Patty send over my CD's of my man Willie and Salt and Peppa, I know how much you like it when I sing a classic Salt and Peppa song."

Both got comfortable and kept a silent guard over their friend. One or the other would constantly use a cold rag to help him fight the fever. The doc came in every hour like he promised. Mac's fever was just not going down. The doctor tried another combination of antibiotics but hour 30 of their hospital vigil the doctor announced that Mac's kidneys were starting to shut down. The doctor warned the next 12 hours were crucial. Either he was going to kick this fever or he was going to die. The doc quietly suggested if Mac had any family that they needed to call them in sooner than later.

Both sat stunned by the doctor's words. It was Riley who broke the uncomfortable silence, "We need to get Bozer here. God forbid the worst Mac would never forgive us not letting Boz have a chance to say goodbye and do you know how to get ahold of Mac's Dad, I know he doesn't talk but he should know this is his son."

At those words Jack looked at Riley with fire in his eyes, "No I don't know how to get ahold of that man and he lost all rights to be called his Father when he left an emotionally vulnerable 12-year-old boy on his birthday. I agree about Bozer why don't you go to the house fill him in and bring him here. Mac needs all his family around him."

Riley left Jack alone with Mac. "Alright its just you and me kid. Time to fight this thing. You survived Cairo you can survive this. I got your back like always bud."

Riley and Bozer were came busting in the room two hours later. They caught the tail end of the conversation Jack was having with Mac's doctor. The doctor excused himself and let Jack fill the other two on what was going to happen next.

Riley looked at the closed door the doctor just went through, "Where the hell was he going so fast, what is happening?"

Bozer just stayed quiet staring between Jack and Mac with big eyes. Jack took a second to compose himself, "Um, the doc just told me that the latest numbers about Mac's kidney health came back worse. Both his kidneys are starting to shut down and poison is backing up in Mac's system. They want to start Mac on Dialysis. He is not confident that it will save Mac's kidneys but it will clear out some of the bad stuff in his blood. They are pretty sure his kidneys will not recover and they are starting the search for a donor kidney. If Mac starts to win the battle over this infection, then they will try and find a healthy kidney but it is still a waiting game and he warned that the sepsis could still cause other organs to fail. Things aren't looking good for our boy but they aren't giving up they are going to fight as long as Mac is fighting." Riley and Bozer were stunned silent. Jack couldn't look at their faces or he was going to loose it so he kept his gaze on the floor, "Um, I will give y'all a chance to visit and talk with Mac, I uh need to make some calls, be back in an hour. Call me if anything happens I wont be far."

Jack left the same way the doctor did leaving Bozer and Riley sitting on either side of Mac. Riley held his hand with one hand and with the other got the all to familiar cool towel and continued to wipe his forehead, "I am pretty sure this isn't doing any good for the fever but it helps me feel like I am helping somehow. You hanging in Boz I know this is a lot to take in."

Bozer looked confused, "What you mean the best friend I have had since elementary school may die because he was to pig headed to tell anyone he was hurting. Yeah I understand and I am scared to death. I mean I walked with Mac through his Dad leaving, puberty, MIT, the Army and now Phoenix and now something as simple as a burst appendix might take him form me. If he survives this, I am going to unleash a lever of mothering on his back side that he has never experienced and if he DARES give me one complaint I will remind him of this."

Riley smiled at her now team mate, "I hear ya, I think Jack and I are going to take turns kicking his butt for worrying us this week. He will kick this. He is Mac, come on. You know if it was one of us he would have figured out a way to get rid of the infection with duct tape and paper clips."

Bozer smiled, "You know it, our boy is serious about his duct tape and…."

He didn't finish his sentence when several alarms started to blare. Before they could comprehend what was happening they were being kicked out of Mac's room and probably 10 medical professionals ran into his room bringing all sorts of equipment. Bozer held Riley when the intercom announced "Code Blue in ICU, Code Blue in ICU" They saw Mac's doctor come running with a nurse behind him pushing a crash cart. They disappeared behind the curtain leaving the two friends on the verge of tears in the hall.

Jack came running up to Riley and Boze, "Please tell me that the code blue wasn't for Mac, please."

Riley couldn't speak she just looked at Jack with tears streaming down her face shaking her head no.

The three friends stayed leaning against the wall facing Mac's room. They noted the medical personnel and equipment that came in and out of the room. An hour went by when Mac's very tired doctor came to talk with the friends, "Before I say anything else let me assure you that our boy is still with us and still fighting. The infection is starting to affect his heart. That is why the alarms went off. His heart stopped for about three minutes before we could get it started again. The issue with his kidneys is becoming life threatening. I need to take Mac into the OR. I am going to remove his kidneys and place an external pacemaker so we wont have another scare like this one. We will place the dialysis tubing and he will start dialysis immediately. Even if he kicks this fever he will be in hospital till we can get him a donor kidney. I know this is a lot to take in. Unfortunately, sepsis is a serious issue that even if it doesn't kill leaves lasting scars. Do any of you have any questions before we head to the OR?"

Jack and Riley were too stunned to talk but Bozer asked, "You mentioned a donor kidney, cant someone alive donate one of their kidneys if they are a match?"

The doctor smiled at the young man, "Yes they can and if you know of anyone who would willingly give up a kidney to Mr. MacGyver we can test them and see if the are a match. A live donor would be a great solution. The donor waiting list is very long and many people die waiting. I will let the nurse know that you may have some willing donors and we will go from there. I will come back to the room and fill you in as soon as we are don't ok."

Bozer looked at Jack and Riley, "Did you hear that Mac can be saved by a live donor we need to get the word out. Everybody loves Mac."

Jack smiled, "That they do Boz, I am planning on being the first one to be tested how about you two? Can you imagine our boy genius with your man Jack's kidney in his body?"

Riley looked at Bozer, "I wonder if that would affect how smart Mac is. I mean the Phoenix has one Jack and that is more than enough." All three friends laughed. It was nice to laugh a little it had been such a tough week for everyone.

Jack snuck down the hall to call Patty, "Hey Patty, just letting you know that Mac isn't doing so well, he is in the OR now and they are taking his kidneys and placing an external pace maker to make sure his heart stays beating. The kid scared everyone by crashing this afternoon. The doc said the infection if causing his heart to cut up. They are going to place him on dialysis and if he recovers they are going to try and find a donor kidney for him. Riley, Bozer and I are already going to get tested and I was hoping you would pass the word around to see if anyone would be willing to be tested?"

Patty's ever stoic demeanor was warbled a little with the news about Mac. "Of course Jack I will pass along the word. Listen do you think we should try and find his father. I mean I am pretty sure a blood relative would be a better match than someone else."

Jack hated the idea of his Dad being anywhere near Mac, "Patty you are probably right and his Dad is his only biological family but I don't know where he is or how to get a hold of him. Last time Mac tried he wrote a letter."

"Don't worry Jack I have tracked down harder marks than Mac's dad let me see what I can do and I will call you back. Let me know when Mac is back in his room please and I will come up and bring you all some food. It sounds like you have had a challenging day I imaging eating was a low priority."

"Thanks Patty, I appreciate everything. Whatever it takes to save Mac I am okay with it. See you tonight."

The surgery took a long time the sun had just set when the doctor made his way into the room where the friends were. The three were joined by Patricia and there were food containers on the side table. He was glad someone thought to bring these three food. They would be no help to Mac if they ended up in the hospital themselves. "The surgery went well. We took his kidneys out and they were in bad shape. We placed the external pace maker with out any issues. He will be back in the room in about a half hour and you will notice the pacemaker on his chest and they will be bringing the dialysis machines. After seeing inside his abdomen again I am optimistic that the kidneys were the seat of most of the infection and with them gone I am hoping he will turn the corner fast. Did you make any progress finding people willing to be tested to be a donor?"

Jack rubbed his hands on his face. He was so glad to finally get optimistic news, "Uh, yeah Doc we are all willing to be tested and we have placed the call where we work and our boss Patty sent out feelers to try and find Mac's dad. They haven't spoken in over a decade but we are trying to find him and he will be tested too."

The doc was confused, "Blood family would have a greater chance of matching but if they haven't talked in a decade how do you know he will be tested?"

Jack just smiled, "When it comes to my boy, trust me I can be very persuasive."

The doc knew enough not to question, "I will have Nancy the donor coordinator set up a room to test people. It is a simple blood test to see how close a match you are and if we find someone we will go from there."

Jack managed to get Riley and Bozer to go home with Patty. He promised he would call if anything changed and they shouldn't be back till lunchtime tomorrow. Mac wouldn't want them to sit his bedside when they should be sleeping. Riley looked at Jack, "What about you? I am sure Mac would want you to take care of yourself too."

Jack gave Riley a sweet hug, "Nah Kiddo, Mac knows he doesn't do anything without me watching his back. I stuck with the kid through the desert and through Phoenix I am not going to stop watching his back now."

Riley hugged him back and whispered, "If you tell anyone I said this but you are a good man Jack Dalton. We are lucky to have you in our lives." Jack smiled into her neck and whispered back, "I am the lucky one Ri, I love you kiddo. Rest and I will see you tomorrow."

Jack sat straight back and spent the night watching his friend he had a few more tubes sticking out of him and a large bandage across his stomach. Jack didn't say anything. He wasn't good with words but he was good at being there in silent support so that is what he did all night long.

The sun streaming through the windows woke Jack up. He took stock of his Mac's condition and reached forward placing his hand on Mac's head, "Well I be kiddo you are cooler this morning. Hopefully your doc is right about the infection being in your kidneys. You are going to be so upset with us when you find out you are going to have to have a transplant but I don't care. You shouldn't have been a little girl and hid your symptoms from me. Why you recover at home get ready because you are going to watch every Bruce Willis movie ever made, heck with as much stress as you have caused me this week I may bust out the full set of the television series "Moonlighting" with my man Bruce and a very attractive at the time Cybil Shepherd. Have you seen the woman lately? Time has not been kind."

Jack's nervous rambling was interrupted by a tentative knock on the door. His hand automatically reached for his side arm as the door opened. In came in a man about 6-foot-tall with long blonde hair that was starting to turn white and he recognize the blue eyes immediately. He stood up and greeted the visitor, "Hi, I am Jack. I am Mac's partner and have been watching his back for the last decade or so. I am betting that you are Dad. Nice of you to show up."

The blonde man couldn't take his eyes off the boy in the bed. Last time he saw his son he was a small for his age nerdy kid and now he is a tall well built young man who looks remarkably like him. Jack was trying to not show how much he wanted to punch this guy. Since he wouldn't or couldn't talk yet he continued, "Listen Hoss I know you haven't seen Mac in a lot of years and well you are missing out on a great kid. But the reason we reached out to you is Mac needs a kidney and since you are the only blood he has the docs wanted you to be tested first."

Mr. MacGyver was brought out of his silence by what Jack said, "Wait a minute the only reason my son reached out to me is he wants one of my organs. Well tough luck kid. I am out of here."

The anger Jack tried to control was now out in full force. He grabbed Mr. MacGyver (he refused to think of him as Mac's Dad) and threw him up against the door, "You worthless piece of scum, you leave your son when he is 12 and instead of doing everything you can to make things right you blame him. The only reason I am not doing the world a favor and putting a piece of scum like you in the ground is lying in that bed. That young man is probably the most giving and definitely the most intelligent person I know. He grew up to be a fine man despite you. You will get tested to be a donor or I will draw blood the old fashioned way and have it tested. Your son will die without this kidney. Now man up and show your son you deserve to be called his father."

Mr. MacGyver straightened his coat, "Nice speech, but no, tell Angus to never reach out to me again. I left because I didn't want to be his father and I still don't want to be. The only reason I am here is your boss threatened me. I came like she wanted and now I am leaving. Good day Jack."

That was it Jack lost it and punched Mr. MacGyver as hard as he could. The man fell against the door and slid down to the floor stunned with blood streaming from his nose. Jack pulled the man up and growled, "I am a government trained killer. I can kill you with my bare hands and my colleague Riley can make any record of you disappear. Leave and if you ever walk into Mac's life again I will erase you. That is a promise."

Mr. MacGyver wiped his nose and said nothing as he left the room with a scowl. He sat down next to Mac's bed, "No worried bud you don't need him. I am so sorry we ever reached out to him." Jack would have loved for Mac to sit up and argue with him and cut a fuss but Jack's words were answered by the whirr of the dialysis machine and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Jack reached out and wiped the hair from Mac's face and was pleased to feel that the young man finally felt cooler. He was still warm but not an inferno like he was.

The doc came in right then and confirmed Jack's suspensions. Mac was finally kicking the infection he told him that the donor coordinator would be setting up testing this afternoon. He told Jack with the fever going down to expect Mac to wake up before too long. Jack was so happy after such a crappy start to his morning this was great news. His boy is turning the corner now he just has to get ready for the tough conversation on why he is now facing transplant surgery. He is going to be pissed but he will take a live pissed Mac over an unconscious one any day.

It was nearly lunchtime and he was expecting Riley and Bozer soon. He was getting antsy and was pacing the room when he hears a quiet, "Will you sit down you are making me dizzy."

Jack turned toward the soft voice with a huge smile, "Welcome back my man you have scared us all so much this week. How you feeling."

Mac gave a small smile, "Sorry about that. How long have I been here? What's happening? Did my appendix bust?"

Jack sat down next to the bed and took a deep breath. "You are at the hospital in LA your little trick with the break lights worked and we found you. Unfortunately, your appendix burst when they took you from the prison. When we found you you were only conscious for a few minutes. You told me what was wrong with you and passed out. It had been 10 hours since we think your appendix burst so you were pretty sick the infection was in your gut so long you actually developed sepsis. We got you to the hospital and they took your appendix out and tried to clean out the infection but it was to much time and the infection was bad, really bad. They didn't think you were going to make it. Yesterday your heart stopped and they took you back to surgery to place an external pacemaker. During the surgery they also removed the organs that they thought most of the infection was centralized in."

Mac looked pained and confused, "Removed organs, excuse me."

Jack looked nervous, "Uh yeah, they had to remove your kidneys and put you on dialysis. Once they did you turned the corner almost immediately. You are nearly fever free and they are starting the search for a new kidney this afternoon. Riley, Bozer and I will be the first ones tested. There is a line of friends and coworkers who are going to be tested as well."

Mac sighed, "Family is probably the best match has anyone asked my dad?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, we did and he isn't able but sends his thoughts for a quick recovery."

Mac huffed, "Jack you can be honest, he wouldn't give his egg head nerd of a son a kidney no matter if it would save his life. I wouldn't expect anything different with him."

Jack grabbed Mac's chin, "Yea bud he was pretty awful but don't think about that loser, think about the line of people willing to help you out." With an ornery smile, "Just think by the end of the week you may be part Dalton. Get ready I have a ton of siblings and a mom who would love the chance to fatten you up a bit."

Mac just smiled, "Oh no, I am not sure my body would accept a Dalton organ." Before we could say anything else Patty, Riley and Bozer came in with food and a balloon. She smiled, "I am not sure what the Phoenix would do with a Dalton and a half running around the world."

Riley smiled, "Yeah you know Mac some people say they start taking on characteristics of their donor. If Jack gave you a kidney you may start listing to country music and wearing wrist cuffs"

The room laughed at the image of Mac singing country songs going down the hallway.

It took a few minutes for Mac to recognize they all had band aides on their arms. He touched Riley's arm, "You all okay?" Riley smiled, "We are fine Mac, this is from us getting tested to see if we are a match to you. Speaking of testing the nurse is waiting for you Jack. It is the office behind the nurse's station."

Jack patted his legs as he got up, "Sounds good. Be back soon y'all. Patty, will you walk me and show where to go."

It took only a quick look for Patty to realize he didn't need help finding the office he needed to talk and not in front of the kids.

After they got out of hearing range of Mac's room Patty put an arm on Jack stopping him, "What happened with Mac's father. He told me he was going to stop by this morning. What aren't you telling Mac?"

Jack sighed, "Yeah Mac's sperm donor came by. After meeting the guy, I can assure you he has no right to the title of Father. Mac hadn't woken up yet so I explained to him what was happening and why and how we hoped he would man up and help his son for once. He seemed offended that his son only reached out to him because he needed a kidney, like it was the kids fault that he left when he was younger. Anyways I may have punched him and threatened if he ever bothered Mac, Riley and I would make him disappear. Sorry I know that wasn't the way to handle that but the man was just so horrible. I honestly can't believe our Mac came from that."

Jack just grumbled as he thought more about the exchange with Mac's dad. He took a deep breath and continued, "You know what's worse when I explained to Max about him being sick and what needed to happen about the transplant. Mac is the one who suggested calling his Dad. I tried to gloss it over saying he wasn't able but Mac knew. Mac knew there was no way that man would have helped he called himself his Dad's nerdy egg headed son. You know that child had to hear that more than once for that to pop out of his mouth. I swear Patty it makes me want to find his Dad again and follow through with the threats."

Patty listened shaking her head as Jack spoke, "Jack, I am sorry you had to deal with this. We will find Mac a new kidney without his Dad. If he ever bothers back, I am unofficially giving you permission to follow through with those threats. Now get your butt in that office and let the nurse see if you are a match. I am going back to Mac's room." 

She stopped outside the door and smiled at the laughter that was coming from the room. She quietly snuck into the room. Riley was telling him about Bozer almost fainting when he got his blood drawn, "I hate to interrupt this story it sounds like a good one but I have to get back to the Phoenix but Mac, I wanted you to know that El Nochee and his whole organization is in jail thanks to you. You did a good job this week. The Merida Cartel is no more."

Mac smiled, "Well that is some good news in the midst of a crappy week. Thanks for letting me know. He can I ask a small favor?"

Patty looked concerned, "Sure anything Mac."

"When I was in prison one of the old guys really helped me out. The old guy is asthmatic and his inhaler is broken. I was wondering if you may be able to make sure he has some new medicine. The guy has survived prison for decades I hate to think one broken inhaler will be what gets him. Everyone called him Grandpa."

Patty smiled and patted his leg, "I will get on that as soon as I get back. See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything before then okay?"

Mac gave her one of his big dimple filled smiles, "Thank you Patty. I appreciate it."

The next morning everyone was gathered in Mac's room when the Doc came in. "Hello all, I am glad you all are here. I have some good news for you all. We found a match and it is nearly perfect. Mr. Dalton you are a match to Mac and if you are still willing we can do the surgery by the end of the week." 

"Willing, heck yeah I am willing let's get this show on the road and get my boy off some of these machines."

The Doc smiled, "You both have to go through some more testing but I will have the operations scheduled for two days from now. You both are strong and fit and I honestly don't for see any complications for either of you during the surgery. Thank you for being willing to help your friend."

Jack started to speak but Riley cut him off, "This is nothing doc when we went back to Mac's hometown Jack here had to spend the night in jail threating to hit the cop that bullied Mac in Elementary school. This is just them."

The Doc smiled, "Well they are lucky to have each other. Now if you will excuse me"

The next two days were filled with so many tests on both Mac and Jack. The doctors had to make sure that the Sepsis was truly gone in Mac and Jack had to go through several tests to confirm his fitness for the surgery. The night before the operation Mac was alone in his room thinking about how his life has been turned upside down in just a week. The consequences of what happened are finally starting to sink in and he didn't know how to handle all the feelings he was feeling. He found himself starting to hyperventilate thinking about his Dad and what Jack is going to have to go through for him and how much he will have to rely on his friends. He wonders if he will ever be well enough to go on the field again.

When he was just about to loose it completely he felt a warm weathered hand on his face and a dip in the bed beside him, "Breath through it kiddo. Its just nerves. Breath with me Bud. Its going to all be okay." He kept up the quiet encouragement until Mac settled and opened his eyes. He was staring in the face of a worried Jack. "You okay now Bud, wanna tell me what got your feathers so ruffled?"

"Uh its just thinking about this week and everything that has happened and what you are going to have to go through because I didn't didn't realize how sick I really was. God Jack I wish I could go back and go to the doctor sooner. I don't care what is happening to me but thinking about you being placed in this life threatening situation because of me. God Jack I am so sorry."

"First off you should care what is happening with you. You are still one sick dude and not in the cool way. You don't worry about Jack. You remember what my job is right, I am supposed to watch your back and do what I have to do to keep you safe. This is just another day at the office for me. I got your back kiddo and I always will. Don't think though that once everything is all healed up that we aren't going to have a little talk about admitting when we are sick. You could have died several times over the past week and I will be honest man, I am getting old and any more weeks like this you are going to give me an ulcer and more gray hair than I want go it?"

Mac smiled at Jack, "Yeah Jack I got it. I am sorry again. There aren't words for what you are doing for me. Thank You."

Jack patted his shoulder, "See I knew you were smart those words are perfect. Your welcome. Now sleep so you can be ready to become a Dalton tomorrow. Aint that sweet. My Man is now part Dalton, gotta love it."

"Yeah Man I do love it. Just stop me if I try and wear a wrist cuff or sing Karaoke that is strictly a Jack thing."

The nurse came in and told Jack to go back to his own room. Jack patted Mac's shoulder and as he was leaving he started singing, "Oh I wish they all could be California, wish they all could be California girls. East Coast girls are hip….." His singing faded as he walked down the hall.

The nurse looked at Mac, "You know your friend there has only left the hospital once in the last week. You should have seen him when they brought you in by chopper. I have a friend in the ER that told me they had to put him in a private waiting room because he had more weapons on him than Rambo. I shouldn't tell you this but while you were out and I think your Dad came by. I am not sure what he told Jack but he punched him right in the nose. That man has been like a guard dog watching out for you all week. It must be nice to have such a good friend"

Mac was starting to feel the medicine that the nurse had placed in the IV but he managed a smile, "Jack is one of a kind. I wouldn't trade him for anything."

Nurse patted his arm, "The feelings are clearly mutual, now get some sleep you have a long day tomorrow."

Bozer, Riley, Patricia and Jack in a robe and hospital gown gathered in Mac's room. They were all just enjoying each others company until the Doctor came in. "Mr. Dalton are you ready to get this show on the road?"

Jack grabbed Mac's hand, "See you on the other side brother. When you wake up I will be watching your back from the inside." Everyone laughed but Mac's eyes were welling up, "Thank you Jack. I will never be able to repay you for this. Thank you."

Jack leaned in, "Taking care of you is my pleasure man, there is no paying back with family you just are there for each other no matter. Love you man. Be good for the docs and I will see you afterwards."

The doc escorted Jack out to a waiting gurney. With a small wave at the group of friends Jack was whisked away. The Doctor came back in and got Mac ready to follow Jack.

The surgery took six hours to complete. Jack made it through the surgery perfectly and thankfully Mac was showing no early sign of rejection and the nurse found a small amount of Urine in his catheter so they could tell the Kidney was already starting to do its job.

The friends took turns in Mac and Jack's room. The nurses had both men sitting up in a chair the next morning. Patty found Jack sitting in a recliner chair, "How you feeling Jack? I know it is just as tough a surgery for you as it was for Mac."

Jack smiled a pain smile, "Yeah just between you and me I am hurting. I didn't think it would hurt quit so much but I will be honest I would rather get shot then go through this again. The pain means nothing as long as Mac is okay though. Don't tell Mac either please. He is already dealing with some pretty big guilt over this whole thing. He doesn't need me to add to that."

Patty patted his knee, "Don't worry Jack it will be our secret. You should be proud of your kidney the nurses said it was already starting to function and Mac was showing no signs of rejection."

"Oh gosh Patty that is the best news you could give me. Tell Mac I will come see him when I can they wont let me out of the room quit yet."

Hearing that Riley came busting in Jack's room, "No worries tell him yourself." She turned her computer into a tablet and showed Jack the Skype connection with Mac. Mac was smiling and sitting up a little. Bozer was next to him and they were both waving. "Hey Jack, you look great man. Your kidney is doing great. It is funny how much better I feel with a working kidney. Thank you again Jack. Love you man."

Jack was obviously touched and so happy to finally see Mac with a sparkle in his eye. His friend was going to be okay.

It took a while for both men to regain their strength. Jack stayed with Mac and Bozer so the two patients could work out together. After a couple of days at home both men were starting to get bored it took all hands on deck to keep both men from getting in to trouble. Mac had gone through three boxes of paper clips. In his pile of paper clip art there was an effigy of every organ in the human body. Jack drove everyone crazy with his eclectic taste in music but all in all the week at home served to strengthen their little family. After a week at home Riley and Bozer went back to work leaving the two men to heal in peace. The first morning on their own Mac's Iwatch rang, Mac clicked the button to answer and was greeted with the face of the robot that Mac and Bozer had made, "Mr. MacGyver, I am calling you to remind you to take your medicine and be sure to acquire some of the sustenance that was placed in the refrigerator. You know sir you will never be healthy enough to come back to Phoenix unless you take care of yourself."

Mac thanked the robot and hung up. Jack had a horrified look on his face, "Man you mark my words these robot guys are going to take over the world someday."

Mac laughed, "Maybe but until then they make good reminders to eat and take pills. Come on Bozer has been cooking all week. I bet we can find something perfect in the fridge."

They watched all the Bruce Willis movies and made it through the first season of "Moonlighting" the two men would work out everyday. The recovery was slow but steady and a short three months later the doctors approved both men to go back to work and back on the field.

Three months to the day after the surgery the crew gathered at the Phoenix war room. Riley, Patty and Bozer were waiting for Mac and Jack to come in. Finally, the men walked in both wearing tight black jeans Mac had an "Iron Maiden" Shirt on and Jack had a "Salt and Peppa" shirt on. Both men were sporting leather wrist cuffs and black jean jackets.

Everyone in the room went silent staring at the two men. Mac finally groused, "What are you all staring at you all new the docs said we could come back today so here we are."

Riley stammered, "Mac are you feeling okay cause you look a little different?"

Mac looked at Jack and both men in unison, "We are fine Ri"

Patty's mouth was hanging open and Bozer couldn't even form words. Mac and Jack looked at each other again and busted out in hysterics. "Man you all should see your faces now. Mac this was the best prank ever."

"Yeah guys don't worry I am not being influenced by Jack's kidney we just wanted to play a little joke on our first day back. Funny right?"

Riley looked a little ticked off, "No Mac it isn't funny you all look like those twins from that horror movie. I love you and I love Jack but the world can only handle one of each of you."

Both men were still pleased with their joke. Patty just shook her head and Bozer got out his camera, "Dude y'all stand up against the screen we need to take a picture of this and when we do you are never allowed to wear a wrist cuff again Mac got it?"

Jack and Mac posed in front of the screens allowing their friends to document their joke. They couldn't stop smiling at each other and their friends. It had been a long few of months but they both learned in this time that family is not always a person that shares your DNA it consists of the people that share your heart.


End file.
